<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reality of Trust by Evilyoyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010146">Reality of Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo'>Evilyoyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Benja wants Kumandra to live again but realizes that it takes more than a single dinner to make it happen. There had to be a bond, a promise. There had to be trust. But first, the people needed to see that the tribes could be together and the best, perhaps only, way is for Fang and Heart to be connected deeper than any simple agreement. Princess Raya of Heart and Princess Namarri of Fang would. </p><p>OR</p><p>Arranged Marriage AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namaari/Raya (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in time to be in the first 100 fics so go me. Go follow tuktuk-and-the-last-dragon on tumblr for more Raya/Namarri stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benja, Chief of the Heart Lands and Guardian Of the Dragon Gem, wasn’t a fool.</p>
<p>He was born and raised in the Land of Heart, like his father, grandfather, and all those before him. His father, Dragon’s bless him, hadn’t ever left their lands, barely even left the island that made up their village. It had been this way for generations. Ever since Kumandra had been torn asunder his family placed the protection of the Dragon Gem above all else including their freedom and happiness.</p>
<p>In his training, he had been warned about the four other tribes, about the thieves and backstabbers.</p>
<p>Then he met a woman. A woman with no family or a single jade to her name but was strong and willful. A woman so bright in life that she had brought him joy and happiness unlike anything else. She had humbled him in every way a man could be and he will be forever greater for it. His wife, Dragon’s bless her, had now been gone longer than he’d known her but she lived on still in their daughter and his spirit. </p>
<p>His father had called him foolish when he married his wife. A low-born woman from the Tail Lands wasn’t good enough for him, she was too brash, too loud. Yet the short years they were together were the most peaceful and loving times of his life. His father hadn’t ever come around and he died, still bitter before his granddaughter had been born.</p>
<p>If he had lived… surely he would have realized what Benja had that day when he held his newborn daughter in his arms. If a marriage between him, a noble of Heart, and his wife, a low born of Tail, could bring him such happiness and wisdom…. surely Kumandra wasn’t that far from their grasp. </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>It had to be Fang. </p>
<p>Tail couldn’t hold a leader for longer than a year at a time. The leaders of the minor clans backstabbing each other for power grabs, turning what was once thriving mining towns into a wasteland of gang wars. He would need someone that could keep the peace when tensions raised. </p>
<p>Talon was a hive of greed and waste. The Hai family had been leading it for a few generations now but they were a greedy family. Merchants were the true rulers of the waterways there and while he trusted Dang Hai to come around it would take much to change the minds of the merchants if they didn’t have proof that Kumandra worked in their favor. </p>
<p>Spine’s leadership was stable and they followed a code of honor but that was almost all they valued. There were only a few of them as well. He needed a powerful tribe, one strong enough that if needed, if his worst fears came to light, they could stand against the other tribes. Spine warriors were the best out of any of the tribes but with so few warriors they would crumble. <br/> Fang didn’t value honor. Didn’t care for deals and oaths if it meant victory…. </p>
<p>Yet the Fang Lands were perfectly stable. They hadn’t had a problem with leadership in generations and Chief Virana had ruled from a young age and the people loved her. Rumors of starvation abounded after a few years of bad harvest but she hadn’t let the poor go hungry. When she ordered a strict ration even her family had followed to make sure of it. Kumandra was still remembered there because they followed the Old Ways almost as well as the Heart Lands did. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Virana of Fang was no fool.</p>
<p>Her father had taught her the ways of Fang from an early age, the same as his father had before him. What the other tribes considered dishonest or unhonorable, he told her, didn’t matter. What mattered, above all else, were the people of Fang. A grieving wife didn’t care that her husband died in an honorable battle. A starving child didn’t care that honor had been saved from inaction.  </p>
<p>The other tribes could mutter insults under their breaths all they wish. A single assassin could stop a war before it began or bring in a leader that would aid them. Besides none of them had ever held a treaty between themselves, too busy fighting each other yet they loved to speak of Fang’s untrustworthiness.</p>
<p>She didn’t hate the other tribes or their people, Virana was simply aware that given the chance they would push everyone else down for themselves, as would she. As would any great leader.</p>
<p>There was perhaps one man that maybe, just maybe, would not and he sat in front of her now.</p>
<p>Truly she like Chief Benja more than his father, who seemed to be more of the standard of the Heart people. She had never once met Chief Benja's father during the years her and his reign overlapped. Anytime a meeting of some kind was needed, whether that it was a trade agreement or a minor fight had broken out, he would send an ambassador of some kind in his stead. Such was the way of those in the Heart Lands, they had always thought of themselves higher than others.</p>
<p>Yet only a year into his reign Chief Benja had not only refused to send an ambassador but has increased the requested meeting ever since. He was too trusting, always bringing a low amount of guards to their meetings but he wasn’t spineless. She didn’t respect most of the other tribe leaders but Benja took care of his people.</p>
<p>That didn’t mean she trusted him and even now, with three armed guards behind her and another two outside the large tent they were using as a meeting place, she watched him closely. He had come with a small number of guards, a lower amount than usual, and had even left them outside.</p>
<p>Normally she wouldn’t have even come since they had no reason to meet at the moment. There had been an outbreak of violence between any of the tribes, no change of leadership, and their meeting of trade had only been a month ago. The messenger had only said that he wished to meet to expand trade and borders, both of which she needed.</p>
<p>“I am glad you agreed to meet with me again so soon, Chief Virana.” He dipped his head slightly in respect, “I know you rarely leave Fang so often .”</p>
<p>“Yes, well. Your messenger didn’t tell me much of the reason for this meeting and I will admit that my curiosity is great.”</p>
<p>Chief Benja had always an aura of deep calm, even now when she could have him killed quicker than he could blink. He was a warrior almost unparalleled, she didn’t doubt those stories, but even he would find it hard to win against three of her best soldiers. Yet now it wavered.</p>
<p>“I wish to discuss a treaty.”</p>
<p>She didn’t show her surprise but it was a near thing. “A treaty? We discussed our trade agreements just last month, what more did the Heart Land want?”</p>
<p>The man shook his head, “You misunderstand me. When I say treaty I mean more than simple trade agreements or the like. I mean a unification of our tribes, of both Fang and Heart coming together as one.”</p>
<p>It was not often she was stuck truly speechless. A unification? Then a flash of anger. Leaders of Heart were known for pride and while Chief Benja had never shown that to her before now it would seem that he did have that vice. More than any other if he thought that she would simply give up her leadership to him-</p>
<p>“I ask that you wait for your judgment Chief Virana. I understand your disbelief.”</p>
<p>“Can you?” She said with a short tone. For a moment she entertained the idea of having him dragged out of the tent. The pure <em>audacity</em>!</p>
<p>“Our tribes, all of them, were once one,” his voice was passionate and strong.“We were Kumandra, respected across the world. Together we lived as one people and were all the stronger and better for it. I believe that we can do so again.”</p>
<p>“Kumandra is a legend now,” she said firmly. “It is gone like the Dragons and this- this <em>dream</em> that you apparently have of leading it is foolish. My people would never, will never, follow someone that isn’t of Fang.”  </p>
<p>“I’m not asking them to. I’m not trying to conquer your people or any other tribe. I don’t want to be king of Kumandra, I just want Kumandra to exist. It would mean a world where our children don’t fear war at every turn and where we stand together against outsider threats. Uniting our two tribes would be simply a start of something much greater.”</p>
<p>“How do you expect this treaty to work then? You say you aren’t going to conquer Fang or be king of this dream kingdom but then who will be? You can’t expect me to believe that you would simply hand over control of the Heart Land and for me to rule.”</p>
<p>“No, I am not foolish. My people are prideful,” He acknowledged.“Even if I submitted to your rule freely they would no more accept a foreign leader than your own people would.”</p>
<p>“But you would submit to Fang if they would? You would so freely abandon your people to me?” Virana couldn’t understand. She had been born and raised a leader, she couldn’t abandon the rule anymore she could abandon her daughter. It was a part of her. </p>
<p>“I would never abandon my people any more than you would,” he corrected sternly. “ But if I thought it would bring our people peace? Yes. But it would not and although this treaty won’t be popular with everyone I believe it has a chance to work. This is for all of them, including Fang, even if they don’t understand my reasons quite yet.” </p>
<p>“Yet it seems that no one would rule it since you and myself can not.” </p>
<p>Chief Benja chuckled lightly. “It is as you said, our people won’t accept leaders of the other one’s tribe. But there is one way for them to do so and bind our people together enough that we can start building Kumandra once again. A marriage between our people. Our daughters could rule together, equally. A Queen of Fang and a Queen of Heart.” </p>
<p>The other chief did have a daughter Namaari’s age, didn’t he? From reports, he even had trained her in the ways of the guardian, which was a rarity in the Heart Lands. Unlike Fang or Spine, they didn’t train their woman much in the ways of the warrior or soldier. That added favor towards this idea of his…. It was possible that the people of Fang wouldn’t hate her if she showed some spine and a little bravely. No doubt that Chief Benja had taught her some of the old ways as well, that too would bring her some respect in Fang. </p>
<p>Fang had to be strong on its own because depending on others could be a source of weakness. There was no telling when a weak connection would give out after all. But if there was a marriage she could possibly control how strong that connection was. No doubt the girl would be as foolishly trusting as her father. From there Virana could influence all of Heart, could make sure the girl did best for Fang. The Heart had things Fang needed, food, land, wealth. Perhaps Fang could even retrieve the greatest Heart treasure. </p>
<p>The Dragon Gem. </p>
<p>The rewards were simply too great to disagree so with an apology to her daughter, she and Cheif Benja began planning their daughters’ marriage. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls don't expect such fast updates from me after this. This Ch is really short and I had a slow weekend. </p><p>BUT THANKS to all the people that commented and liked this fic, there is so many people omg</p><p>Minor edit, 03/19 <br/>I changed the General of Fang mentioned from General Atitaya, who is in canon the general, to an OC named Sajja</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raya loved her Ba. </p><p>It had been only them ever since her mother had died when she was very young. He had always been there for her schooling, waking her early each day for her lessons.  Each night he would tell her the old stories of Kumandra and of the fallen dragons. They trained together with wooden swords in the late afternoon, teaching her the ways of the guardian.  </p><p>Maybe most teenagers would be embarrassed by their fathers but not Raya. Her father hadn’t ever let her down. So she wasn’t expecting what happened when he had returned from his meeting with Fang. </p><p>The day had begun the same as usual. She’d woken and done her morning ran, eaten breakfast, taken Tuk Tuk on his own roll because if left alone her lazy pill pug would lay around all day. Her father had been supposed to return in the early afternoon but had sent one of his guards back to inform them that he wouldn’t be returning until late that night and that he wanted to speak with Raya immediately on his return. </p><p>It was a test. It had to be. His meetings off the island never lasted more than an hour at most and the ones with Fang were even shorter. She had heard of the trade agreements had only just begun so really he had nothing to even speak with the Chief about. And even if there had been? She’s never heard of it lasting all day. The tribes like to stay in their own lands after all. </p><p>But she was turning eighteen in less than six months. Once she was of age she would be expected to start helping in running the village, perhaps start even leaving the temple more often on her own. They visited the village outside the Dragon Temple together a few times a month but her Ba hadn’t let her leave the island. He may be more lenient than her grandfather had been with him but he wasn’t taking a chance with his daughter. </p><p>So him leaving for the day was a test and one Raya made sure she passed. </p><p>All afternoon she checked things over. First, with the guardsmen to make sure they were where they were supposed to be. The priests next for anything strange inside the temple. She rode Tuk Tuk around the perimeter a couple of times just to make sure everything was alright, her Ba loved to test her when she wasn’t expecting it but everything went perfectly.</p><p>Her father had returned just a while ago and he had sent for her almost immediately. When she saw that he’d had tea brought in she knew this conversion was going a serious one. Apparently, it was a trick from her grandfather, it was harder to be upset with someone when they had brought you food. </p><p>He didn’t say anything immediately, simply pouring her a cup and handing it to her. She would admit to herself that she was slightly nervous. Had there been a hidden test somewhere that she hadn’t been able to see? All the traps had been reset in the temple, everything was where it should be…. <br/>
<br/>
He sat down his cup, “I hear you gave the guardsmen the run about today.” </p><p>Small talk? There was a sneaking feeling in her stomach, her Ba only did small talk when he thought the conversion was delicate. She must have forgotten something but then why hadn’t he just told her? He’d never held back with things like that. </p><p>“Yeah well,” she shrugged uneasily. “Thought I’d show them how a true guardian did it.” </p><p>He laughed but before she would ease up he sighed deeply. “Raya,” he said with a somber tone and serious eyes, “Do you know why I met with Fang today?” </p><p>“I-I kinda thought that it was a test for me?” She answered truthfully. </p><p>“A test?” Her father blinked in surprise. He rubbed his chin thought, “Perhaps it was. But it wasn’t only you tested today, Dewdrop. After today… things are going to change. It will be hard for all of us but hardest on you.” </p><p>“You know I can handle anything,” she smiled with pride as she sat her teacup down quickly so she could pose in her seat. “I’m the best warrior here remember?” </p><p>Normally her Ba would smile along with her, maybe ruffle her hair, and joke that she’d better prove that tomorrow afternoon in training but instead he said nothing. He smiled, but it was small and his eyes were filled with sadness. It was the same face he made when talking about her mother. </p><p>“I’m afraid this isn’t something that you can fight with a sword. My meeting today was with Cheif Virana herself. I hadn’t talked with you about all of this because I didn’t want to upset you without cause but it went better than I could have possibly imagined.” </p><p>“I don’t understand Ba.” </p><p>“It was about Kumandra,” here that out of place sadness washed away and the fever-like hope started shinning though. “Today I and Fang agreed to bound our tribes together.” </p><p>“W-what?!” She stuttered loudly. “We’re making peace with<em> Fang</em>? The land of assassins and backstabbers?” </p><p>“Raya you know that I don’t like you speaking like that,” he reminded her with a tired sigh. “Yes Fang’s people are different than us. Perhaps they don’t value honor but they take care of their own and coming together means that we are one people. They too were once Kumandra and with their help we’ll be able to convince the other tribes to follow our example.”  </p><p>“It’s a trick, Ba! Everyone knows that Fang likes to butter people up and take all they have. That’s their whole thing! They say they want peace but I bet they are actually after the Dragon Gem-” </p><p>“Raya.” He cut her off with a frown. “I know that you don’t trust the other tribes and that you think Kumandra is just a dream from your foolish father. But it isn’t it’s completely possible and we can stand together again.  But someone has to take the first step. Today was that step.” </p><p>She held back her scoff, she couldn’t believe him. Trusting Fang? Everyone knew that Fang was the least trustworthy of the clans. “What is that step then?” </p><p>“A marriage,” he said. “Between Fang and Heart.” </p><p>Just when she thought the shocks wouldn’t end. “You are getting married?!” </p><p>“No, Dewdrop. You are.”</p>
<hr/><p>Namarri was having a pretty good day. </p><p>It was rare that her mother left the city but she admitted she enjoyed it when she did. While the Chief did have her take duties here and there it wasn’t often that she gave her everything like this. Not that there was much, her mother had many systems in place for things like this. But it gave her pride to be able to do everything that was needed from her with ease. </p><p>First There were the morning meetings with General Sajja. There wasn’t much to those since Sajja reported that they hadn’t had any problems with the bandits in a few months. Considering how bad they had gotten last year she was glad to hear it. And there was even more good news as it seemed like one of their best caracals was having kittens. </p><p>The meetings after lunch had been a surprise, her mother had been planning on making those herself. She’d wondered about her mother’s meeting with Heart as it had been rather strange but focused on her own meetings and appointments. These were important and her Chief needed her to handle them. Thankfully nothing needed actually attention immediately. Mostly it was simply updates on the different tribes and their ongoings, along with a meeting with a representative of some of their farmers. </p><p>Nothing surprising. The Heart Lands refused to let anyone into the temple, Spine warriors almost started a war between them and the kingdom to the north, Talon was trying to cheat the current Tail Chief out of their gold with the help of a minor clan leader that was hoping to take her spot. The farmers needed more land and more protection from bandits. </p><p>The highlight so far had been her afternoon class with some of the children. She and her mother often took over the class and Namaari looked forward to it. Children were wonderful things and they were filled with a deep curiosity about the world that adults lacked. Watching them react to the old stories, seeing their eyes filled with wonder over dragons like hers still did was rewarding in a way rarely anything else was. Sparing with them as they tried to beat her with their little wooden sticks was just as rewarding and she always walked away from them proudly with bruised skin. Fang’s kittens have claws and she loved to sharpen them. </p><p>She hadn’t been expecting her mother tonight since she’d gotten in so late so she’d been brushing Hujan in her room. Her caracal deep rumbling purr as she brushed him was soothing and it helped clear her mind after her evening training.</p><p>There was a light knock and her mother’s voice behind it, “Namarri are you still awake?” </p><p>Hujan flicked his ears in annoyance when she stopped brushing him, “Yes mother. Come in.”</p><p>Her mother looked tired, a rare thing for her, but in a good mood. A very good mood considering that she never liked meeting with the other tribe chiefs. She sat down on the window sill and patted it for Namarri to sit down beside her. “I considered waiting,” she said as her daughter sat down, “to speak with you until morning  but I wanted to speak with you alone and for you to have the night to better think about this.” </p><p>“The meeting with the Heart Lands?” She asked in confusion. How important could the meeting have been if her mother didn’t even care to ask about the ongoings of Fang from today? </p><p>“Chief Benja came to me today with the purpose of bringing Fang and Heart together,” she said. “He believes that he can rebuild Kumandra again and wants to start with us.” </p><p>Her eyes with wide with disbelief. “Kumandra? Does he really think he can just <em>ask</em> us to join the Heart Lands? No one here would dare follow him!” </p><p>“I told him the same. He believes that he has found a way for it to be possible but I believe he has instead made a fatal error one that Fang can use to our advantage.” </p><p>“I understand using Heart’s misguided trust but I fear making enemies of them,” Namaari admitted. “Our trade ships have to pass through their waters to reach Talon. If we anger them too much….” </p><p>“This plan isn’t without risk,” she said with a slight nod. “But if this agreement goes through the reward may well be worth it. My morning mist if you play your part….we may be able to retrieve the Dragon Gem.” </p><p>Her breath stopped for a moment. The Dragon Gem hasn’t been seen by outsiders for over a hundred years, hidden deep in the Heart Land. The location of the temple wasn’t hidden but no one had been allowed to step one inside. It’s said that while the people of Heart weren’t trained as warriors the skill of those that were made up for it. They fought from the shadows, striking when a warrior least expected it. </p><p>“My part?” she repeated. She would do anything to just see the Dragon Gem. The last piece of dragon magic left in the entire world, the only thing left of Sisudatu’s great sacrifice. Of course, she would whatever was best for Fang but if they could bring back the Dragon Gem… </p><p>“All good leaders are required to make some sacrifice for the betterment of their people. But I will not lie to you my morning mist,” she said as she cupped Namaari’s cheek. “This will be hard, harder than anything else I’ve trained you to be. You’ll have to stay strong for Fang, understand?” <br/>
   <br/>
She nodded firmly, “I understand mother. Our people come first, above everything else.”  </p><p>Her mother searched her eyes and then smiled slightly as she dropped her hand. “You’ve grown up as well Namaari. It is times like these I wish that your ibu still lived. How proud she would be at the fine warrior and leader you’ve become.” </p><p>Though it has been nearly ten years since her other mother’s death, those words made her heart want to burst.  </p><p>Her mother continued her smile dropping away. “If this plan had come from any other clan chief I wouldn’t have even entertained the idea that it was in good faith but Benja has always been too trusting. This will take time and we’ll have to be careful. Chief Benja may have made a mistake but if he finds out that Fang plans on betraying him in this it would cause many more problems for Fang. No one besides us is to know that we are not following his plan, do you understand?”</p><p>“Of course mother,” Namaari nodded. “I will tell no one but what is Chief Benja’s plan exactly?”  </p><p>“Your marriage to Princess Raya of Heat.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hujan is indonedian for rain<br/>Ibu is indonedian for mom. Did Disney give me lesbians in Raya and the last Dragon? No. Am I going to headcanon them ? Yes. I headcanon that she had two moms but one died when she was about nine or ten, that mom was also the one that got her into dragons and fighting, seeing as Virana doesn't seem super into either. Unrelated but she too was also ripped as hell like her daughter. </p><p>Probably going to have to change the summary because I thought I was going to have them have a really long engagement, so first meeting when they are 12 and then meeting again when they are 18/19 (since I'm headcanoning Namaari as being almost a year older.) But I decided that I wanted more Drama for Raya and Benja so I changed it. </p><p>Namaari is fun to write for because we see her being sweet in the movie. The kids clearly love her and I'm a firm believer that she wasn't acting that different with Kid Raya, though maybe she was pushing herself a little bit ( I say she got baby seduction lessons as a kid because that hair toss thing was textbook flirting but it seemed... out of place for her.) This is really the sweetest we'll see her for a while, she's going to be a bit of an ass later. </p><p>Raya is kinda hard because she still has trust issues but not as bad. Hers are more of the fact that everyone ever is telling her that what her dad is doing is very bad and dumb. She's like a kid that is repeating what the people around her are saying. BUT this AU is going to drag up some different problems between her and Benja. While Benja ends up being right about the whole, we can be Kumandra again, thing.... Well. The way he chosen to do it kinda sucks for Raya even if, uuuhhh spoiler I guess, it all works out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo I made a very minor edit to the last chapter. Atitaya is now only a lieutenant and an OC named Sajja is now the General of Fang. If you don't remember Atitaya in the last chapter it's because she's just mentioned. </p><p>ALSO THANKS? Ya'll are really into this fic huh???? This fic really flew up with subs and kudos so that's really cool!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namaari hadn’t ever put too much thought into marriage. </p><p>When she thought of her future it was never as a wife. In her childhood daydreams, it had always been herself as a mighty general or chief. Fighting alongside the other warriors of Fang. Even after her nanay had died and her childhood ended she still wanted to fight, to protect, to lead. She’d devoted herself to it, training each and every day for endless hours. Training her body and her mind because one day she’d take over leadership of her land and they deserved the greatest leader she could give them. </p><p>And Namaari had always trusted her mother. </p><p>From the time she was a young child, her mother never lied to her even if the truth was painful. </p><p>Especially then. </p><p>Her mother was a great leader. Chief Virana had ruled the Land of Fang to heights it hadn’t seen in years. She’d been the one to slow the bandit attacks on their people. She’d been the one that had opened greater trade with Tail so the army could have the weapons they needed to protect themselves. She’d been the one that managed to keep almost all of Fang alive when bandits had killed so many of their farmers that they were at the edge of starving. </p><p>So if she believed that this plan, that involved Namaari betraying some of their oldest and most revered traditions, was for the betterment of their clan… how can she argue it? Her arguments against it were all based on personal emotions and great leaders didn’t listen to those. They used logic and cunning so that their people would thrive. </p><p>Because she suddenly had reason to think about what she wanted. The idea of tossing away what she could have hurt more than she thought it could. It was her emotions that suddenly told her that what she wanted was what her parents had in her childhood when nanay still lived when her mother still laughed. She could so clearly remember the way her stoic mother used to melt when nanay would bring her gifts. </p><p>That love had been powerful and even though Namaari had seen first hand what it does to a person when it’s violently taken away… she wanted that. She wanted her wife to melt at the sight of her. Laughter from jokes only they understood. Holding each other through life’s many storms. </p><p>But leaders have to make sacrifices and Namaari will gladly make herself be the leader Fang needs. </p><hr/><p>It had only been a week since her mother had told her of- here Namaari’s mind always winced at the thought- her engagement. It wasn’t known around the city quite yet but the rumors that something was happening had started to flow. Her mother suddenly working all the time, not seeing the children or eat dinner with the warriors at all, didn’t help matters. </p><p>No one had asked her what was going on but that wasn’t unusual. She was the princess, she couldn’t gossip with the general public. </p><p>But that didn’t mean that her thoughts about just what her chief wanted her to do stopped. No, they kept running around and around. Knowingly disrespecting her wedding vows, before even saying them, didn’t sit well with her, even knowing how much Fang could gain. Namaari wasn’t the best at hiding her emotions, another reason why this plan seemed ill-advised, so with her mother not wanting the engagement to become known quite yet she’d been hiding away. </p><p>She’d been in the training ring ever since. Agwa usually would be out roaming the city or up on the roof sunbathing but instead, her caracal started laying about the training field after the second day. Not surprising since he was so good at sensing her mood. </p><p>From the first light of the day to the last she’d training. Her t forms had been first, then her reflexes. Yesterday had been filling with weapons, heavy spears upon Agwa in the morning and then her twin swords in the afternoon. There was something about her burning muscles that helped her relax. Pushing herself farther and farther than the day before. There wasn’t anything to think about, simply her body doing what it was trained to do. </p><p>She’d long lost count of her push-ups when suddenly a shadow fell on the grass before her. “I had been wondering what had you in such a mood but then Chief Virana shared with us the news,” said Lieutenant Atitaya. The older woman often trained with her but she’d been called away for a meeting by General Sajja this morning. </p><p>Her mother was starting to tell people was she? Namaari hadn’t any idea as her mother hadn’t spoken with her since breaking the news. Too busy planning. She jumped up, happy with the burning in her arms and back. “Here to congratulate me on my engagement?” </p><p>The other woman shook her head as she handed her a large waterskin, “I would but I’m not too sure you want one Princess.” </p><p>“Who all did my mother tell?” </p><p>“Upper command and Bin along with a couple of people under him.” </p><p>Surprising, her mother disliked Bin a great deal yet she’d told him first? That the leaders in the army had been told wasn’t a surprise, they would need to know how to act on their borders with the Heart Lands but Bin…  The man had been in charge of the Trader guild for years now and had caused the chief no little amount of trouble over the years. <br/>Atitaya nodded at her princesses confused look, “Part of the treaty is pretty heavy on trade so he had to be told sooner rather than later. I’ve never seen that binturi so happy after a meeting. Don’t be surprised if he wants to kiss your feet over this.” </p><p>“I had nothing to do with it,” Namaari dismissed easily. “If he wants to kiss anyone’s feet it should be Chief Benja’s. He’s the one that went to my mother about this.” </p><p>“So she said,” the Lieutenant nodded. After a moment’s hesitation, she said slowly, “ I don’t mean to offend but are you doing alright? A sudden arranged marriage is one thing but there is going to be a lot of pressure on you for this.”</p><p>With a straightened spine and casual confidence, she waved her off. “Don’t worry Lieutenant, I can handle it. Though I’m sure the Heart Tribes princess…. Raya? will hate it here. She’ll actually have to work for once, even if it’s just making the rounds with me.”</p><p>Everyone knew that the Heart Tribe may be hidden away and had some of the most cunning warriors but their lands were so prosperous that the people there didn’t have to work nearly as hard for food as those from Tail or Fang. It made them softer. It was why Heart’s favorite kind of warfare was the hidden kind, where they picked men off one by one in the shadows. Surely their princess would be just as soft. </p><p>There was a possibility that Raya had been trained as a guardian, the legendary guardians of the Dragon Gem though. It was said that the Heart Tribes ruling family guarded the gem personally and fiercely after all. They were selfish enough to hide away the Dragon Gem so perhaps they trained their children to keep it hidden. </p><p>Atitaya’s face didn’t move from her normal blank look but the light surprise was there in her voice. “You’d take her out to the Bad Lands with you? I don’t think Cheif Benja, or your mother, would like his daughter out there.” </p><p>She shrugged, “Perhaps not but our tribe won’t accept her as the chief’s wife if she sits around the city all day. She’ll have to go at least once.” </p><p>“If you believe that is wise Princess.”</p><p>“I do,” she nodded firmly. If she was honest she hadn’t thought too much of what she would actually do when she was married. Namaari would have to speak with her mother soon because she didn’t know how long this thing was supposed to last. Would they retrieve the Dragon Gem at their Dam Hoi? What if that wasn’t possible? Was she going to speak their vows with her words dripping in lies? How long would it take? Years?</p><p>She pushed down her unease. “This marriage is for the good of Fang and I would never let my people down.” </p><p>Atitaya bowed her head slightly, “As you say, Princess.”</p><p>“Or perhaps I’ll just ask General Sajja to show her around,” she mused aloud. Sajja was a tough old woman that had in Fang’s army for longer than the chief had been alive. Her time in the field had gone but she still trained with the warriors when she was able. Namarri had gotten her share of bruises from her. </p><p>“Now now Princess, we don’t want to scare the poor girl off!” said an overly excited voice.  Agwa, who had been sleeping off to the side of the field grumbled as Bin’s loud laughter echoed loudly. He had always been an easily excitable man and fond of slapping people of the back even though his large muscular frame had bruised more than a few backs. “This treaty is the greatest thing that has happened to the Trader’s guild in years, I would hate for that old cat to frighten her.” </p><p>“Lord Bin,” Namaari bowed her head slightly in welcome. It wasn’t a warm welcome but he was Head of the Trade Guild. The last thing she wanted was her mother getting onto her about making them upset. “Here to congratulate me?” </p><p>“I just might,” he said. There was a small glint in his eyes she didn’t like. “Provided these trade agreements go though.” </p><p>“You heard the Chief,” Atitaya said sternly. Like most Fang warriors she had no love for the Trade Guild. “Plans are being enacted soon, before even their Dam Hoi.” </p><p>The reminder from others that she was going to be married and all it entailed, including the Dam Hoi, made her tenser than she was before. She would have the engagement ceremony where she would tell her tribe that their princess was to be married six months from then. Standing beside a girl she never met. And all for a lie. One that she had no idea how long it would last.      </p><p>“I simply worry about Fang being well represented,” Bin continued with a greasy smile. “If things go wrong with their princess, well the Heart Tribe could cause us a lot of problems.” </p><p>She straightened her back and crossed her arms. Bin was a big man but he wasn’t a warrior like she was. Namaari knew she could have a fair amount of intimidation with her stocky build. She lightly tapped her foot twice as she sharpened her dark eyes into a glare she’d spent longer than she could admit practicing.  Agwa rose to his feet to prowl towards her and a smirk grew on her lips from knowing that he was now glaring at the older man as well. Her caracal was, after all, very well trained. </p><p>Bin had already lost his smile and Atitaya’s quiet amusement about it was clear in her own small smirk. </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry yourself on how Fang will be…. <em>represented</em>,” she said calmly but firmly.  When Agwa reached her only a few moments after she swung herself on his saddle as smooth as silk. Looking down on the man, Agwa’s mouth open just enough that the tips of his huge fangs showed, she smirked, looking far more carefree than she felt.  </p><p>“I’ll handle the Heart Tribe’s princess just fine.” </p><hr/><p>Raya hadn’t put much thought into marriage. </p><p>She’d known she would get married the same way she knew that she’d probably have kids. It was expected, it was how things were done. </p><p>But she hadn’t ever wished for love because it hadn’t ever appealed to her. The burn of her arms after a long day’s training did. Watching over the Dragon Gem, doing her part to protect what had been given to them, that was what she wanted. </p><p>Not love. </p><p>It had taken her Ba such a long time to tell her about her mother because of how much the entire ordeal had hurt him. She still didn’t know the entire story of it all but the mutterings of the people in the temple tell her that it hadn’t pretty. Love hurt her father deeply before she was even born. The love of his own father who hadn’t liked that his son marrying a low-born woman of the Tail Tribe. The pain of that woman’s love being taken so soon after Raya was born. </p><p>So no, she hadn’t thought much of it. Not after it had torn her family apart and hurt her father so much. What mattered to her as a child had been simple, she was going to be the greatest Guardian of the Dragon Gem there had ever been. Yet now… Well.</p><p>She’d learned of her life through endless meetings with a dead stare. In less than two months she could take part in her Dam Hoi, where she would be meeting Princess Namaari of Fang for the first time. Six months later her wedding would take place at the beginning of the celebrations of the New Year. After the celebrations were complete days later she would be returning to the Fang Lands to live with her new wife for six months. </p><p>Nothing about that said guardian to her. Nothing that would use the skills that Raya had been training for her entire life. Her wishes and desires dashed because her father would throw her to the dogs, well cats, to try and satisfy his outlandish dreams. </p><p>She hadn’t looked at him during the meetings, not being able to see his face without anger and disappointment raging inside her. Their afternoon training, which they had been doing each day since she could remember, stopped. </p><p>Never had she felt more betrayed and she bitterly thought she was right about not wanting to trust anyone. </p><p>It had only gotten her hurt. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK SO <br/>The wedding is going to be so hard to write about because I can't just look up one culture's wedding, which would be really hard to do anyway, so since Raya is based on a bunch of different cultures it's all getting mixed up with real-world stuff and some good old headcanon. Please don't get upset that the wedding doesn't follow a normal wedding pattern since that's kinda on purpose. </p><p>Reference-- <br/>Binturi (Canon)- Asshole/bastard <br/>Dam Hoi (Vietnamese)- An engagement ceremony that usually occurs half a year or so before the wedding. The engagement ceremony serves as an announcement to the rest of the community that a wedding will take place soon and marks the day that the future bride is now the fiancée of the future groom. Yes, that is copied from Wikipedia. <br/>General Sajja, an OC I made up because there are only like five named people in RATLD and I didn't want an OC to be kinda sorta friends with Namaari so I made Sajja the General and Atitaya a lieutenant. I have a whole backstory for both of them now. Isn't that neat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so. I had to clean out my garage because I was moving into it. Then I had to move into it. Then my exroommates step dad tried to punch me in the face because I got mad at his step son so I put beer in the dryer they had decided to take away from us. Then I was still putting my room together. </p><p>It's been a really busy time is what I'm saying. BUT thanks for all the comments and stuff!!! this fic is WAY more popular than I thought it would be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing the dress laid out on her bed that morning had felt like a slap to the face. </p><p>Raya hated formal wear. Always had. She'd always been an active kid so her clothes had to be able to withstand dirt and her consent riding around with Tuk Tuk. Thankfully her father hadn’t cared and never really made her dress up. Even during festivals, he let her get away with clothes that were much more basic than a girl of her status would normally wear. Even now her normal wear was plain dark blue pants, wrapped around shirt, and simple leather boots with a belt for her twin swords. At her most fancy she’d maybe put on put on a cloak.    </p><p>That was normal. But her life hadn’t been normal for weeks now, had it? And it was a beautiful dress, she couldn’t deny that. It was all shining silk and she’d known before she even put it on that she’d never looked so… refined. Deep blue silk with golden dragons covered her, twisting around her neck and down around her waist. The top was tight, making her more ‘womanly’ features stand out, while her legs were trapped in a curtain of flowing blue and green silk. She hated it the moment she’d put the damn thing on.  </p><p>But she’d kept it on. Raya hadn’t ripped it apart and fed it to Tuk Tuk as she wanted to, instead of putting it on and then her small amount of jewelry, a simple golden armband and a hair ring from her father. Her hair she’d left down, besides a single small braid, seeing as she was supposed to be the ‘wife’ in this whole ordeal. Which was ridiculous, she was marrying a woman, even if that woman was probably a backstabber like Fang Tribe always was. They were both wives so shouldn’t all this nonsense go both ways? </p><p>Raya didn’t actually know how this agreement of who was what role had been made. She hadn’t wanted to hear any of the planning and her father hadn’t pushed her. He could be a smart man. Sometimes at least. But all of her ignorings couldn’t stop today.   </p><p>And now here she stood in the great hall, along with almost everyone else of her tribe. It was a little annoying that her Dam Hoi was going to be such a big deal but even if this marriage wasn’t the start of reforming Kumandra she was the Chief’s only daughter. As many people as possible had come from the village and with the people from Fang, those that weren’t needed in the ceremony, the Hall was almost bursting. </p><p>Her father was next to her and she’d firmly avoided his eyes thus far. Instead she was staring, well more like glaring, at the closed doors at the end of the hall where Fang should be coming through at any moment. This many outsiders in Heart made her hands itch for her swords but Chief Benja had forbidden weapons. It didn’t make her feel better. </p><p>“I’m proud of you,” Benja said under his breath. “I understand this is hard-” </p><p>“I don’t think you do,” she cut him off. If she had less control of herself she would have snapped at him. “I don’t think you can possibly understand what you’ve done.” </p><p>“Raya-” </p><p>“I’m playing my part,” Raya reminded him firmly. “Only because you believe it’s best for Heart but…. you sold me Ba. To the <em>Fang Tribe</em> of all things. This is the price you have to pay for Kumandra.” </p><p>It was the most she’d spoken to her father in weeks and she was almost thankful when the huge drum by the entrance was hit twice. She could feel the way her words hurt her father and she couldn’t even take joy in his hurt. He really was doing what he thought was best, even if he was a fool for trusting Fang. It didn’t matter now.  It was much too late to take everything back, plans and deals had already been started. The Heart Tribe couldn’t back out and that meant Raya had to stay strong and keep this from blowing up in her father's face. That didn’t mean she had to be nice to him. </p><p>The massive doors opened and the low mutterings of conversion around the room dimmed. </p><p>She couldn’t help her curiosity at what gifts Fang would bring. What did they like in the Fang Lands anyway? Swords and knives? That didn’t sound so bad… Maybe a cat? </p><p>Two men, shirtless with bright white pants and golden armbands, marched into the hall. Between them, they carried a large wooden chest painted a deep red with fierce golden dragons carved around it. Behind them were others in similar clothes, all with red boxes. The way they walked reminded her of the guards around the temple. Each pair locked together and in all of them in step. These couldn’t be,… what was her name? Namarri?, they couldn’t be the Fang Princess’s family members, none of them looked alike. Perhaps like Raya she didn’t have anyone to bring the gifts like she herself had no one to take them. </p><p>They all sat the boxes down in front of her and her father before they bowed and stood off to the side. When her father’s hands raised and formed a circle, accepting Fang’s gifts and thus agreeing to let them inside, her heart twisted. </p><p>The beat of the drum was less loud than her heart as the small entourage walked in. </p><p>There was an older woman leading them, her stern face seemingly set in stone. The woman had to be Chief Virana. She didn’t look like a warrior but she didn’t seem less powerful for it.  With her half-shaved head the woman should look savage but her graceful white dress and clear confidence balanced her. </p><p>Unlike the two warriors standing at her sides.  </p><p>There was a shorter woman on Chief Virana’s left. She wasn’t quite armored, though Raya could tell that the metal that covered her boots and bracers was functional. Like the men that had brought the gifts, she had golden upper armbands as well.  </p><p>But as soon as Raya saw the other woman, walking only just behind Chief Virana on the right, she knew which was going to be her wife. She was tall, taller than Raya’s father though shorter than Fang’s Chief, whom she shared the same, but mirrored savage haircut. She noted with a not a small amount of envy that instead of a dress like Raya’s own the princess was in charcoal grey pants and a shirt that didn’t look too dissimilar to the wraps that Raya often wore. Though Raya’s always covered her completely instead of showing a small window of, admittedly very firm-looking, stomach. Topping it off was a small white and gold cloak that gracefully covered her left arm. Her other arm was in full view and if Raya didn’t already think the other princess was a warrior the size of the muscles on that arm would have clued her in. A golden dragon necklace sat on her chest. </p><p>Raya hated her. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The journey from Fang to Heart only took half a day by river, less if one took smaller boats to cut through the small rivers to the immediate south of Fang. Known as the Whiskers, these rivers were shallow and if one didn’t know them it was easy to get lost since they twisted in on each other. Not many people did know either. The lands around the Whiskers were wet and marshy, making them poor land to build on.  </p><p>But that hadn’t stopped her mother from finding them captains to guild them. Namaari understood her reasonings, taking the normal path would mean either sailing at night or staying the night at Heart. Neither of which they wanted. Bandits didn't attack in the Whiskers but the news of the Dam Hoi was starting to make it to the other tribes and there was no telling if some low life would try to attack them on the way. Staying at Heart, even for a Dam Hoi, was out of the question as well for similar reasons. </p><p>So at first light Namaari had gotten dressed in one of her more ‘regal' outfits which she wore to important meetings, and they’d all set sail. She wished she could have taken Agwa with her but Heart wouldn’t have taken too well to a trained war cat in their lands and it would have been too big a show of weakness. </p><p>But Agwa would have helped with her nerves, which she tried to shove deep down inside. There was a lot riding on this going well. Her mother, her entire tribe, was counting on this Dam Hoi going as planned. The what-ifs kept running through her mind no matter how hard she tried. What if Chief Benja wasn’t as foolishly trusting as he seemed and this was a trap? What if he decided that the gifts that her mother had arranged were unsatisfactory? What if it was Namaari herself that was wrong? </p><p>A very quiet whisper wondered if the other princess was as worried as she was. Would she like her? Namaari hadn’t ever had friends before, let alone a wife. How could she possibly- </p><p>The thoughts, hidden as they were, disappeared as the boats slowly rounded the last bend on the way to heart. She’d left the city before, had ridden to the edges of the Lands of Fang plenty of times. Had even ridden Agwa all the way to Tail once. But she’d never seen Heart before. </p><p>It’s said that before Kumandra was a kingdom before it was even a river, it was a dragon more mighty than any other. When the great dragon died his body turned into the great river that connected the tribes. His Fangs turned into peninsulas filled with sharp soldiers, his spine into mountains with hardened warriors, his talons into islands filled with riches, and his tail filled with people that yearned with freedom. His dragon heart had yearned too. It wanted the sky so badly that it rose up from the ground but it never truly reached it. </p><p>It is also said that it had been here that Sisudatu defeated the Druun, leaving her gem to bring prosperity to those that held it and she saw that prosperity now. The lands all around her were a deep green that she’d never seen before, fish jumped alongside their boats and a single round mountain sat in the middle on a small island. </p><p>“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Her mother said behind her. </p><p>Namaari didn’t jump but it was a near thing. She’d been staring at the mountain ever since it came into view. </p><p>“It is,” she agreed slowly. </p><p>“Did your Nanay ever tell you that she tried to make a pilgrimage here?” </p><p>“No, when was that?” It wasn’t surprising she would have, her other mother had loved studying dragon lore and Heart had most of it out of all the tribes. </p><p>Her mother looked at Heart but her face didn’t show any of the respect that Namaari’s knew her own had moments ago. “Not long before we had met.Thùy had always loved to travel and she’d wanted to visit Heart the most. But this was years ago, before Chief Benja took over from his father and Heart was even more secretive back then. Non-Heart tribe weren't even allowed in the village let alone the temples. She was lucky she wasn’t killed trying. ” </p><p>Namaari had known that Heart hadn’t ever let other tribes see the Dragon Gem but had no idea that her Nanay, who had been Fang’s most respected warrior, had actually tried. “I didn’t know that.” </p><p>A small twitch of the lips was the extent of what her mother showed of her amusement. “She always tried to keep the more…dangerous adventures away from you. And Her desire for knowledge had been a rather dangerous one at times. ” </p><p>They slowly docked and her mother’s amusement disappeared.  “They won’t keep those secrets for long,” Chief Virana said firmly. “It’s time Heart finally shared them.” <br/>They walked together through the village. The buildings were different here, shorter covered in plants. Flowering plants flowed in between the houses so much she could barely tell where one ended and the next began. Villagers stopped and stared at them, whispering behind their hands. She took her eyes off of them and instead watched as the men, most of which were respected lieutenants, matched in front of them. </p><p>With no siblings or cousins, Atitaya stood beside her instead. The lieutenant, like all others on the boat, hadn't tried to speak to her. A wise decision since Namaari didn’t feel up to trying.  </p><p>They made it to the hall in only minutes and she was surprised how much smaller Heart was than Fang. The building they entered was also rather open to the lands around it. It wasn’t the temple proper, that was probably somewhere on the mountain above them, but dragons were everywhere on the walls around them. </p><p>She was so busy studying the cravings, mainly guessing if she could tell the dragons a part, that she almost missed when Chief Benja accepted their gifts. Her spine eased just a bit that he had, even if she had known that he would have. Heart’s Great Hall was massive, perhaps even larger than Fangs. At the end of the hall stood two people, the chests sitting at their feet. </p><p>An older man, around her mothers' age, in blue silk clothes stood proud. His face seemed soft somehow, a light smile on his lips. Chief Benja no doubt. And beside him- </p><p>A woman in a deep blue dress with a golden dragon twisting its way down her waist. Her long brown hair was down and almost flowing over her back. She wore no makeup and only a little jewelry. She was standing a little stiff and Namaari could just make out the scars that marked her face, one that slashed her right eyebrow clean in half and another on the left side of her jaw. Her dress just barely showed the start of another one on her collarbone. She was, in short, just about the most attractive woman she’d ever seen. </p><p>Namaari…. Was completely fucked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The actual Dam Hoi is the next couple of chapters, idk how long yet. I just wanted something out since I had waited this long to get this little bit out. </p><p>Yes I now know that I got the names of the cats wrong and will now fix them</p><p>Words/names-----<br/>Dam Hoi (Vietnamese) usually occurs half a year or so before the wedding. An engagement ceremony that acts as an announcement to the rest of the community that a wedding will take place and marks the day that the future bride is now fully the fiancée of the future groom. </p><p>Nanay- what Namaari calls her other mother. </p><p>Thùy- Namaari’s other mother's name. Thanks random name generator</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>